


From the Bottom Up

by Senalia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: But Green is too, Dry Sex, M/M, Red is rough, Sexual Frustration, no foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senalia/pseuds/Senalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhaustion was only a small part of the problem that had fueled the tension between the couple that night. They did cuddle in the same bed every other nights, but to go to sleep and wake up without any real interaction with each other for almost a month and a half, sexual frustration would be well responsible for the rest of that problem. Red/Green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Bottom Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PokeSpeBanette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeSpeBanette/gifts).



The vulgar slam of the door and the derisive curses from a brunette had awaken the little quiet apartment one late Friday night. Autumn light wears and shoes were taken off in turn, but each piece of the clothings ended up in different, or even opposite places: like the dark green sweater was hung on the hanger, and the red jacket was tossed onto the couch; or the khaki colored boots sat neatly in the shoe compartment, while the sneakers splayed out at the entrance. Green stopped his nagging for a second to frowned upon the disorganized items of his boyfriend, then continued to ramble on. This was not as simple as the usual spasmodic bickers that they used to have in the early childhood years when they were still best friends (or now lovers, and still they fight but less frequent), because it had been decided that Green will vent out all of his heaped-up exasperation about Red this time. Red's slack manners always drove him crazy ever since they had moved in together, and Green had been trying really hard to put up with them up until now, which when he was very angry.

"You always throw things around like this, Red." he said "How could you be so sure that you didn't toss the key somewhere this time, huh? That's the fifth one you've lost so far, and I swear to Arceus if I ask the landlord for another one again, he would kick my ass out of this place. So I'm asking again. Are you sure that you did put it inside the box this morning?" Here, he referred to the mailbox beside the front door of their home, where he had been hiding the spare key for the clumsy Red.

"I'm sure I did put it in." Red flatly replied, watching Green acted out the mom-pose of both hands on the hips, high arching brows, and unconvinced emerald eyes. He had noticed the brunette seemed to be more fussy lately. Possibly it was because of this time of the year when the league started to take in registrations for the new tournament, and Red knew that meant stress for the gym leader. But being the current champion himself, Red also felt the same sense of pressure as he must prepare for the future battles. He had to increase the intensity and length of the training sections with his team, and was also very tired at the end of the day, so for him to find Green's babbling a little annoying then, was inevitable.

As they sensed the dreary atmosphere between their trainers, both Pikachu and Eevee, which were also very tired, had decided to just left the humans to solve this problem on their own and went to sleep.

However, exhaustion was only a small part of the problem that had fueled the tension between the couple that night. With the busy schedule, they hardly had time to spend together. They did cuddle in the same bed every other nights, but to go to sleep and wake up without any real interaction with each other for almost a month and a half, sexual frustration would be well responsible for the rest of that problem. Red had only intended to sleep tonight, but because of the incessant and constant rants from Green had been declining his mood to do so, he would be glad to spend the night staying up to do something more...productive.

"...Seriously, I knew you would lose your key sometimes, so that's why I ask you to keep it in the box but you didn't even bother to put it in" Green resumed with his complaints while they were on their way to the bedroom. "You always forget to bring out the trash, and it's your only duty in the kitchen. You don't even close the microwave door after heating up the food. Hell, the front door wasn't even close when I left the house before you yesterday! And you never fold the blanket when you wake up later than me either" the brunette continued.

"You don't gather your dirty clothes into the basket and never do laundry, and I've found some of your filthy boxers under the bed last week, by the way. You don't put the magazines back on the shelf. You always spill the pokefood on the floor when pouring it into bowls, and don't even clean it up properly. Ugh, I just hate how untidy you are, and why didn't you just put the key in the damn box" he continued.

"Oh, you also drive me nuts when you don't shut the toilet cover, and when you don't refill the toilet paper when it's all used up, goddammit. You also never sort the potions into categories in the storage, seriously, if one day I grab the shitty potions instead of the max potions and end up losing a battle, I'll hunt you down." and continued. "Why are you sooooo absent minded? Probably you've unconsciously dropped the key somewhere on the street and didn't even notice-..."

Green did not intend to stopped there, but his unceasing rants were finally shut off by the black-haired male, who impetuously pulled him into a rough kiss as soon as they had reached the bedroom. Despite Green's protest of futile shoving and hair yanking and muffling something that seemed to sound like "Fuck off", Red still insisted on locking lips and tying tongues to thwart the brunette's tirade for a minute, just enough for the eardrums to relax. One of Red's hands rested on the delicate jawline, and the other gently and slowly massaged in circular motion on the thin back, as if he was soothing a wild Persian to its comfort. Only weak moans reverberated from Green's throat now, and they sounded much more like the pleasant music comparing to the yatters from before. And once the kiss had started to soften into a mellow tempo, Red finally broke it, for worrying that Green might pass out from having too little of air in his lungs.

Green immediately gasped in the precious air, and huffed it out in short breaths. His bright verdant eyes menacingly glowered at crimson ones at while, threatening Red to dare make the next move. Staring back, Red laughed softly, leaning down to the kissable lips of the gym leader and planted an innocent peck on them. "You're cute when you're angry", he said.

Before Green could even attempt to curse, Red had already hugged around his waist to lift him off his toes, and rashly tossed him onto the bed, and like a starving Houndoom attacking and dominating its prey, Red pounced after Green. He hovered above Green to once again stole away the swearing and breathing ability of the brunette with another voracious kiss. It was just the usual pattern of tongue work, only more hasty and livid and greedy; but tenderness was not at all forgotten in lethargy and indignation, for every time their tongues untangled, there was always a soft sweetness that lingered behind; and although their fierce red and serene green eyes were shut close, they still knew that the cheeks of the other were flushing.

Red let Green escaped his lips this time, but still held the tip of Green's tongue between his teeth, nibbling on it to punish the poor brunette for the annoying jabber from before. When tears started to form in the corners of the emerald eyes, for the numbness of the tongue was becoming unbearable, then Green was forgiven. Red gave him another gentle kiss before moving on to the brutish part. He took the advantage as Green was still in daze, and quickly settled himself in between Green's legs. Then he worked his hands to strip off the trousers and boxers of his lover, tossed them to the ground, set one of Green's legs on his shoulder, then bent forward for another kiss while unbuckling his belt. Green welcomed the ravenette's lips with a warm attitude, but as the brink of the intensity came close, he bit hard enough for them to bleed. In shock, Red jerked up to find a drip of his blood trailing down Green's neck and a mischievous, provocative smirk on Green's face. "You threw my pants and make a mess on the floor," the brunette said "you deserve it."

"Do you know how much I hate you being neat?" Red wiped the blood that had bled from his lips and smirked along. If Green had wanted to play rough, fine by him. He proceeded with his boxers and quickly vanquished Green's little triumph, as he grinded his swollen cock at the entrance. "So let me mess you up a bit" Red purred, then lifted up Green's slender hips slightly off the mattress and gripped the knee-pits to keep the pliant legs up high, exposing every hidden features of the brunette down there. The plastic package was cleverly tore with one hand and teeth, and a condom which had slipped on Red's length was smeared with some crimson blood.

Green felt hot in apprehension. "Red," he said, his voice nervous, "No fucking way, you're not fucking me dry-..." but he became inarticulate as an a cry was strangled in his throat when the head of Red's cock had barbarously thrusted into him. He held back his breath then, for afraid if he exhale he would feel the torturous pain. Green could felt a stream of warmth oozing out from the penetration and trickling down his ass, but he did not know what it was until the ravenette yelped aloud:

"Oh Arceus! Shit, Green, you're bleeding! But I thought you're already used to me!" Alarmed Red when he saw the little droplets of blood, which were not his own, started to stain the bleak, clean mattress. Red's mind immediately flooded with guilt, but he could not move an inch. He scared he would hurt Green even more.

"We haven't have sex for almost a month and a half, you idiot!" the brunette shrieked in agony, huffing and puffing the air that he had held in before. Tears were now rolling down his red tinted cheeks. His palms abandoned the crumpled bed sheet to find Red's biceps, and dug the fingers into the flesh of his lover. Red winced at the stings that will soon turn into bruises, but knowing what Green was going through, he did not dare to comment. As he watched Green sobbing with scrunching red nose, gritting teeth, and slow fluttering damped, clumped eyelashes, Red felt an immense remorse gnawing in his stomach despite how adorable the brunette had look.

"Okay, I'm so sorry, Green." Red said in his softest and most comforting tone, which he reserved exclusively for crying ladies and his mother. "You want me to pull out? I'll do it gently, so you won't get hurt, okay?" Red's hand moved to cupped Green's face and his thumb caressed soothingly on the cheek. He had wanted to kiss Green on the forehead for extra solace, but he could not.

The ravenette was starting to lower his hips when Green abruptly whimpered "wait, Red, don't…", so he stopped to listen.

"Don't...don't pull out" Green wheezed weakly. "I'll be okay...I'll...adjust to you again. Just-just...go on slow" he said. Even with the declared approval, this time it was Red who had given Green the unconvinced eyes, so Green had to confirm again in a more stable voice "I..I'm okay, really" he cleared his throat "I'm not that fragile." But still hesitant was the guilty Red, so for Green to really induce this thick-skulled idiot of a boyfriend, he must go beyond the meek consolation and show more of the profound aggression, which was of ignoring (literally) the pain in his ass to get up and wrap his arms around Red's neck, giving a quick kiss on Red's nose, then pressing his mouth to Red's ear to hissed assertively in an erotic frustration: "Arceus, Red. Just get the hell on and fuck me."

At that moment, Red knew if he had refused of such request, he would be considered crazy, and Green would be mad at him for real. "Okay" he smiled contently at Green's enthusiasm, casted away all the delays, and was very delighted to follow. He took the brunette tight into his arms, embracing dearly the slender, pale figure for a minute, then untied Green's arm off his neck and pushed him back onto the fluffy pillows, but with caution. The moment of which Red's tongue quickly licked the bitten under lip had turned Green on greatly.

Green jerked at every inch which Red had pushed into him. It was gradual, excruciating, grueling, yet fulfilling and satisfying at the same time, when the hard length kept nudging to proceed deeper, and patiently opening and exploring Green once again after a long period of a month and a half. The dark bedroom that was once filled with the chilly air of the autumn month, now infused with the humidity of the evaporated sweat and lovers' breaths, and of stuffy heat radiated from the two bodies. Some grunts and moans were uttered occasionally, for when Red had thrusted a little too rough, or too much force. "You're so tight" Red growled when they had finally reached the base. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Green panted out the replied. As he had had enough comfort to take all of Red's cock inside, he started to relax a bit, and tried to shift up their position, which had really surprised his partner. "Red, let go of my knees for a bit."

"Why?" Red asked, curiously. "You can't keep your hips up for too long without me holding you."

"No, just a sec." Green blushed pink "I'm trying to switch up our usual position a bit, I'll...um...open my legs wider, so it's not as tight."

The ravenette blinked "What? I thought you didn't like opening your legs too wide. You said it makes you look like a girl."

"Shut up. It hurts, okay?" snared Green, and slowly he widened the distance between his legs, while hiding his now reddened face and neck behind his crossed arms. Red knew damn well Green was not a virgin (because Red was his first, of course), but this image of his fussy-turned-all-shy-and-red brunette had always managed to take his breath away, and always managed to get him turned on. "Red, what the hell, did you just get bigger?" Green lowered his arms for his eyes to glared in disbelief toward his lover, whose already massive cock had just spontaneously expanded inside Green.

"It's your fault for being too cute. And thanks for the dirty compliment, too." Red replied and grinned his attractive stupid little grin, tempting Green to just forget about the pain and hurry up for the real show, which was about to happen anyway, as Red's tolerance only go up to a certain limited measure. He said "You're okay, Green? I'm moving, okay?", then lean down to lock lips with Green, while at same time, pulled out and viciously rammed his cock into the twitching hole, not sparing any time for Green to prepare. Gagging by the kiss, the unvocalized scream of the brunette was expressed through a sudden jolt of the shoulders and the vibration of his Adam's apple. It was less embarrassing, yet Green felt the suppression upon the urge to moan was somehow even more suffocating.

Red was trying really hard to multi-tasked, as he must control the steady speed, depth, and strength of the thrusts; must distract his boyfriend from discomforts with kisses; and the hardest part, must keep himself from stepping too far into indulgence. However, all of those were all forgotten once Red grinded into Green at the sixth time. The ravenette then decided to hasten up the pace. Green had to broke the prolonged kiss in order to keep his sane, as the vigorous rhythm of Red's thrusts was starting to dominate his mind. Cries now were escaping from his sore throat unconsciously, parts of his body were involuntarily trembling and quivering, and his breaths were so uncontrollably fast and shallow it seemed as if he had just escaped from drowning, for every instance Red rammed into him.

"Ah! Red...Red...s-slow...Ah! Slow down! Nggh...stop...please." Green sobbed, but Red had replied to his pleading by gripping the sweat-slicked, long fingers around his length and started to work the up-down rhythm, making Green cried even louder.

"Your ass gets too much attention already" Red nonchalantly explained in ragged breath while stroking and teasing the throbbing cock in his hand. "We almost forget about this here. So now I'm compensating it" he smirked.

Knowing pleading would be vain, Green bit on his palm to distract himself from the malicious friction of both inside his ass and on his cock; but for only until the pain subsided and became the intoxicating pleasure. His words which were once withholding had also started to shift in tone "Red...Ah! H...H-Harder...Ngggh...F-Faster…" he sniffled.

This time the ravenette's response to Green was to snaked the other free arm underneath Green's back, and lift the light frame up closer to him for an embrace, as he knew Green would be flexible enough to do so. "Put your arms around my neck" Red grunted the order in his deep and rumbling voice, which one never dare to disobey. Green complied, but spared himself some time to look into Red's eyes. The gesture was so full of endearment that it tamed the wild Red to stop for a second to admire. Green then tilted his face closer to Red's, and in between his moans he forced his words out in a soft whisper:

"I...I miss you."

Those words were all Red needed to gain the courage to hit the deepest part of his lover. The brunette choked at the shock but as he was about to cry out, Red took his lips in for another of the many kisses that they had had that night. Shutting Green up was always Red's favourite thing to do. With lips to lips and bodies to bodies, they pushed their way to the sublime of passion. Green had abandoned Red's mouth to let his voice whined aloud, as he could not bear any more of the vocal suppression. He could not care less then if his moans sounded desperate or lewd. The pushing and grinding of Red's thrusts was driving Green to the edge, and Red had pushed him off the plateau by pressing a thumb on the tip of Green's cock and squeezing the entire length in his hand. Green gasped and came.

Red stopped to admire sight of a shuddering and twitching brunette with hot, flushing face, neck, shoulders, and white cum trickling down from the stomach to hips. He realized now how beautiful Green was and how much he had also been missing him. He missed holding Green in his arms, giving Green so many kisses like they would be the lasts, and loving Green in spite of how cranky the brunette always was. "Hey, Green" he said "I miss you too" and kissed a delicacy onto his lover's forehead. Green slumped on Red's shoulders to rest, but got up immediately when he had finished, and stared listlessly at Red in silence for a second. Then without a word, Green pulled away from Red. The Champion was not sure of what Green was doing, but as Green took the length out of his ass by himself, then he was bewildered. "What are you doing!?" he asked "I'm not finish-..."

"I not gonna let you get away with just that" Green stole his words, making the ravenette raised a confused eyebrow. "You've already messed me up" the brunette said as he sat on his knees, and lowered his upper body down for his face to meet with Red's crotch. With his thin index and middle fingers on top and thumb under Red's length, feathery, he caressed it, then tucked, and threw away the unfilled condom. "So now it's my turn to mess you up" Green said, then licked and enveloped the cock in his mouth.

"Oh, shit, Green!" Red grunted as he felt the sudden change of heat. His fingers found and entangled in the mass of the chestnut colored hair, gripping it in his palms for dear life. The electrified sensation which was left behind by the trail of Green's soft and wet tongue alone was already enough for Red to get off.

But Green was cruel. For not only sucking the length and grazing his teeth on it and clenching it between his upper and lower jaw, but also insisting to squeeze the base tight in his hand, in attempt to let Red feel a little of the torment. Enduring for merely a few minutes more, Red called "Green, please, let go of your hand" and huffed out in short breaths, his fingers trembled on Green's scalp "I need to come". Green veered his emerald eyes to glare up at Red like a contented predator, and blinked the unspoken challenge, which fortunately the ravenette understood as he had been living with this prissy boyfriend for too long. "Okay, okay I'm sorry for everything. For your ass and my sloppiness, I mean" Red said, sounding as apologetic as he could.

"Mmmph?" Green muffled and raised an eyebrow at Red.

"Yeah, fine, I promise to fix my shitty habit, really. You're killing me Green, let go."

"Hmmmm." Deliberately humming to reply, Green knew the vibration in his throat would intensify greatly on Red's urgent. His tongue also swirled more slowly and teasingly, driving Red to the verge of explosion.

"Fuck, Green...please" Red croaked, then cleared his voice to express the most sincere words as he could:

"I am so sorry, and I love you" he said, and that finally pleased the fastidious brunette, so he was finally forgiven. 

Then the crimson eyes were shut tight in the midst of pure ecstasy, and not until Red heard the hacking coughs and felt the heat vanished around his cock, he reopened his eyes to watch white cum trailing down Green's nose bridge, cheeks, mouth, chin, and neck. "You came so much" said Green when his coughs had died down, "and it's...thick". But still paralyzed in astonishment, Red just sat there unresponsively, and rapidly taking in gulps of air and exhaling raspy breaths, giving his lover a chance to snatch the advantage and moved closer to his face.

"So I heard you hate the neat me?" Green asked as his face was an inch away from Red, wickedness was sharp in his tone. Haughty forest green eyes dwelt on the half-closed, yielding fiery red.

"...Not anymore, the messed up you is mean" Red forced a soft laugh between his heavy breathing. "Though I love them both".

"Good" Green smirked his snarky smirk as he licked the milky-white cum off his finger, and was looking, although did not intend so, very seductive. That stirred up Red's healthy arousal again.

"Green, if we go for second right now, I promise I'll clean the house tomorrow. I haven't touch your chest tonight so we'll go from the top down this time!" the ravenette promptly stated and pulled Green in for a begging hug, but only to be pushed away.

"No, I'm tired" Green growled "Anyway, so did you put it in?"

The ravenette blinked and said "Well, I'll certainly put it in if we go for seco-...", but he was being pinched on the nose before he could even finish the sentence.

"No, idiot. I meant the key. Did you put it in the box?" Green growled again.

" 'Es, 'at I did (yes, that I did)" sniffled Red.

"Then why don't I see it?"

"I promished to luk for it if we go for 'shecond" the ravenette continued to sniffle and Green laughed.

"Just how eager are you?"

Green's fingers were removed from Red' nose, for the fervent Champion wanted to express his word in the clearest and most cogent tone as possible: "Very."

...Meanwhile at another residence…

"Whose key is this? Some girl's?" asked an angry, pretty redhead whose morose silver eyes were glaring daggers at another ravenette. "That's it, we're off tonight" he snared, then threw the key to the ground, marched away, and slammed the bedroom door in the face of the confused and abashed Gold.

Later, Gold cursed Red for forgetting damn key at their house.


End file.
